Heat
by shiinasany
Summary: [Orange's sequel] "Taehyung akan tersiksa di hari-hari heatnya yang datang dalam beberapa bulan sekali. Seperti yang kau katakan barusan; sensitif, agresif, mood swing dan mimpi basah—semua itu tanda-tanda heat." / "Satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya, kau harus menyetubuhinya." / KookV or KookTae fanfiction / Please check my warning before read!


Enampuluh sembilan.

Jungkook mendesah saat menatap jarum timbangan berat badannya yang semakin bergerak ke kanan tiap harinya. Hanya dalam dua minggu berat badannya naik drastis hingga empat kilogram. Ia menghela napas sambil mengenakan kembali sandal rumahnya. Berbalik ke ruang tengah untuk mendapati dua cuping cokelat yang menyembul dari balik sofa merah maroonnya yang besar.

Mutan itu—mutan yang tengah mengunyah _marshmallow_ lembut di atas _choco cake_ itu yang harus bertanggung jawab atas tumpukan lemak berlebihan di tubuhnya.

"Tae," Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. Menghalangi tayangan televisi yang tengah ditontonnya membuat mutan itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak meraih _bubble tea_ nya.

"Eung...ya?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang membulat bingung. Ia mengerjap sekilas, "Apa _hyung_ lapar? Aku sudah memasak kalau _hyung_ ingin makan lagi—"

"Taehyung, serius," Sela Jungkook cepat. "Aku baru saja menelan _japchae_ buatanmu dua jam yang lalu dan kau menawariku makan lagi?" Kedua alisnya menungkik tak habis pikir.

"L-lalu?"

"Dengar, aku tidak mau jadi _percobaan_ eksperimen masakanmu lagi." Jungkook berujar cepat. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memberengut sedih mendengar penuturannya. "Aku tidak bisa selalu memakan masakanmu tiap jam," Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. "Lihat, aku berubah begitu banyak sejak kau tinggal di sini. Bukan karena rasanya tidak enak— _masakanmu itu lezat_." Helaan napasnya terdengar begitu merana saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membulat kecewa. "Dan tolong, jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

Bibir Taehyung terlipat. "Aku memasak banyak makanan agar _hyung_ sehat, aku tidak suka _hyung_ sakit." Jawabnya dengan raut sedihnya yang masih terukir begitu jelas.

"Aku tahu!" Sahut Jungkook frustasi. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memakan semuanya Tae- _ah_ , bulan depan aku mulai magang di perusahaan _appa_. Aku harus menjaga bentuk tubuhku karena aku sudah pasti tidak bisa pergi ke _gym_ setiap saat, kau mengerti?"

Taehyung hanya merunduk, memilin-milin ujung kaus yang tengah dikenakannya dengan jari-jarinya yang mengepal.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang, aku makan tiga kali sehari." Ujar Jungkook tegas. "Untukmu—aku tidak membatasimu ingin makan berapa kali selama itu wajar. Aku tidak ingin dijuluki majikan jahat karena memiliki badan yang _gendut_ sedang kau—berapa berat badanmu?"

Taehyung mengerjap. Wajahnya terangkat naik, "Limapuluh dua...?" jawabnya tak yakin.

Jungkook melotot. Reflek meraih satu pergelangan tangan mutan itu yang baru saja disadarinya sangat kecil itu. Bahkan tulang pergelangan tangannya terasa begitu jelas di telapak tangannya. "Kapan terakhir makan nasi?"

"Eung...tadi pagi?"

"Kau yang perlu makan di sini!" Jungkook nyaris berteriak; tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung. Dua jam yang lalu ia menelan makanan yang dibuatkan mutan ini untuk yang keempat kalinya, sedang mutan ini menelan nasi terakhir saat sarapan yang berarti limabelas jam yang lalu.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa detik, rasa bersalahnya tiba-tiba menguasainya, ia terlihat begitu kejam karena tidak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal sekecil ini, bahkan hanya untuk memastikan jadwal makan mutannya sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan sekarang pukul sebelas malam dan kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi?!" Nada bicara Jungkook yang naik membuat mutan di hadapannya merunduk ketakutan. Reflek mencengkram gelas _bubble tea-_ nya dengan erat.

"Makan sekarang, Taehyung," Jungkook berkata dengan nada paling mengerikan yang pernah Taehyung dengar selama sepuluh bulan ia tinggal di sini, "atau kau tidur di sofa nanti malam."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Orange's sequel** ; Heat

.

 **KookV** fanfiction by **shiina**

.

 **Warning** : Segala penjelasan tentang heat di bawah ini **100% ngawur abal-abal** ala saya :") (Don't take it seriously, 'kay?) dan kalo aneh, as always, I'm so sorry :(

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau merindukan Tae, tapi _jebal_ , ini pukul setengah duabelas?"

Park Jimin mendesah frustasi. Berusaha mengimbangi langkah kekasihnya yang lebar dan cepat sejak keluar dari pintu _basement._ Di tangannya ada dua tas plastik besar berisi oleh-oleh—itu kata Min Yoongi. Tapi bagi Jimin, itu lebih seperti penyiksaan karena dua kantung plastik itu penuh dengan barang-barang _tidak berguna_ yang _sangat_ berat. Yoongi membeli banyak sekali cemilan, makanan mutan, susu, juga beberapa stel pakaian untuk Taehyung di supermarket sebelum mereka kemari.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik untuk menatap Jimin sengit.

"K-kenapa berhenti _hyung_? Ini sudah malam—"

"Pulang sekarang Jimin." Satu alis Yoongi terangkat berbahaya. "Aku tidak butuh kau temani kalau kau hanya ingin membual dan ceramah tidak penting. Dan kemarikan itu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri jika itu membebanimu."

Jimin meringis. Reflek menyembunyikan kantung belanjaannya di balik tubuhnya. "Oke-oke, aku diam. Sebaiknya kita segera sampai sebelum Taehyung benar-benar tertidur, oke sayang?" Katanya penuh kemanisan. Kedua matanya menyipit separuh memelas.

Mencari gara-gara dengan Min Yoongi yang sedang _badmood_ itu bunuh diri, dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya jelas bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengenali peringai pemuda yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam itu. Yoongi akan duakali lipat lebih _buas_ saat sedang _badmood_.

Jimin menarik napas lega saat Yoongi kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah. Ia mengikuti langkahnya dalam diam—kali ini benar-benar diam. Berdiri dengan patuh di belakangnya saat Yoongi menekan _intercom_ apartemen Jungkook dengan tidak sabar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi semakin naik darah saat _intercom_ di hadapannya tak kunjung membalas atau pintu itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

"Sialan, di mana Jungkook?" Setengah menggeram Yoongi meraih ponselnya. Mengetuk _dial name_ adiknya dengan penuh emosi.

Sampai persekon selanjutnya suara lembut separuh terisak terdengar dari _speaker_ _intercom_. Yoongi membulatkan matanya; mengenali suara ini dan cepat-cepat mendekat pada _intercom_.

"Sayang, ini Yoongi- _hyung_. Bisa buka pintunya?"

Yoongi menunggu dengan sabar sekalipun tidak terdengar sahutan lagi. Tersenyum begitu cerah saat engsel pintu bergerak dan perlahan terbuka.

Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah hancur karena air mata dan bibir yang bergetar, ada beberapa remah nasi di sekitar mulutnya.

" _Hyuuuunggg_...hiks." Taehyung berhambur ke dalam pelukan Yoongi yang segera membuka tangannya. Menerima pelukan Taehyung dengan kedua alis menyatu tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

"Hiks...J-jungkook- _hyung_..."

.

.

"Taehyung susah sekali disuruh makan." Keluh Jungkook frustasi. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Taehyung sambil mencengkram piring makanan milik mutan itu dengan kesal. Satu tangannya terangkat bersiap menyuapkan makanan untuk Taehyung yang mengunyah makanannya perlahan sekali. "Taehyung, telan makanannya."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung lembut. Tangannya terangkat naik perlahan mengusap surai cokelat itu penuh sayang. "Kenapa tidak mau makan?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yoongi memelas. Lalu menggeleng sambil mengatupkan mulutnya. "A-aku sudah kenyang."

"Lihat?" Nada bicara Jungkook seolah mengatakan; _aku benar 'kan_? Dengan diiringi dengusan malas. "Bahkan ia terakhir menelan nasi tadi pagi, dan apa? Kenyang katanya?" Jungkook melotot menatap Taehyung. "Kau bercanda?"

Taehyung mengerut ketakutan. Mencengkram pakaiannya frustasi saat lagi-lagi dengan mata membulat galak Jungkook menyuapkan satu suapan penuh sayur yang sehat padanya. Padahal itu adalah masakannya sendiri dan entah kenapa ia merasa mual setiap berusaha menelannya.

Butuh duapuluh menit untuk Taehyung menyelsaikan lima suapan dari Jungkook dan setelahnya pemuda itu buru-buru menyuruhnya lekas tidur.

Jungkook ikut duduk di ranjang, menaikkan selimutnya hingga dagu dan menurunkan sedikit suhu pendingin di kamarnya. Menunggu dengan sabar saat akhirnya mutan itu benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas.

Ia beranjak ke arah pintu setelah memastikan selimut Taehyung terpasang dengan sempurna dan mutan itu tampak nyaman dengan mesin pendingin ruangan yang berderu lembut serta lampu tidur yang menyala redup di sisi ranjang. Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci, ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Yoongi dan Jimin yang separuh mengantuk menunggunya.

"Jadi, ada yang perlu kau tanyakan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Mengurut keningnya yang lelah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. "Taehyung aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menatap tajam kekasihnya yang tengah mengunyah keripiknya. Bukan apa, suara yang ditimbulkan keripik itu terlalu mengganggu di telinganya.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Menutup toples keripiknya setengah hati dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Empat hari ini tidur Taehyung tidak pernah nyenyak, ia terus bergumam aneh dan mengeliat gelisah."

Pikiran Jungkook melayang pada Taehyung yang selalu bergerak gelisah tidak mau tenang ketika tidur. Mutan itu terus mencengkram lengannya dan menendang-nendang selimut mereka hingga terjatuh. Lalu kembali mengeliat gelisah dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yang Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Yoongi terdiam. Bertukar pandang dengan kekasihnya sebelum membuka suara, "Ada hal aneh yang lain?"

"Ya." Jungkook mengangguk. Setengah mengawang saat kembali membuka suara, "Ia lebih _sensitif_ dan... _mood swing_?"

" _Mood swing_?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk. "Aku pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan makananku dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Tetapi hal itu membuatnya menangis hingga puluhan menit. Ia menatapku sangat sedih sambil bergumam jika ia membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk membuatnya. Tetapi sepuluh menit kemudian, ia tersenyum manis dan bergumam kalau _itu oke_ dan ia kembali menyiapkan makanan yang baru tanpa mendumel apapun."

"Woah, seperti wanita hamil." Komentar Jimin reflek yang membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook tersentak kaget dan serentak menatapnya.

Yoongi lalu menatap Jungkook tajam—penuh intimidasi. "Kau pernah _menidurinya_?"

Kedua mata Jungkook membulat, ia menggeleng cepat. "Sialan, aku bukan _brengsek_ yang meniduri _anak dibawah umur_. Menyentuhnya saja tidak pernah, demi Tuhan!"

Jimin dan Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega hampir bersamaan. Yoongi meraih satu kaleng sodanya dari atas meja. "Syukurlah kalau kau masih tahu diri." gumamnya sakarstis sambil membuka tutup kaleng sodanya.

Jungkook mendengus kesal sebelum kembali meneruskan ucapannya, "Ini sedikit aneh. Tapi ia sering merona saat melihatku. Terutama saat aku...errr...berganti baju?" Katanya malu-malu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung, kemudian menatap kedua kakaknya yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi bodoh mereka; kedua mata pasangan itu mengerjap hampir bersamaan seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bercanda?" Yoongi yang bertanya, kedua matanya memicing tajam.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada! Sungguh _hyung_ , ini memang aneh. Tapi Taehyung sungguh merona saat menatapku! Aku berkata jujur!" Bela Jungkook. Ia mencengkram kaleng _cola_ -nya yang kosong hingga kempis. "Dan raut malu-malunya itu, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

"Woah," Jimin bergumam tak percaya, ia mengusap surai cokelatnya ke belakang lalu menatap Yoongi. "Apa ini semacam kisah cinta? Taehyung yang _mood swing_ , sensitif, agresif dan...merona? Bukankah itu seperti kau padaku, _hyung_?"

"Sialan!" Yoongi menginjak kaki Jimin dengan bengis, menatap kekasihnya dengan matanya yang membulat kejam. "Pergi saja kau ke neraka, bodoh! Aku tidak merona seperti wanita!"

Kedua mata Jimin menyipit, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menggoda. "Baik-baik, maafkan aku. Kalau itu _memang salah_ , hanya perlu kau benarkan, oke sayang? Tidak perlu marah." Jimin sedikit menyindir Yoongi yang salah tingkah. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum menatap Jungkook. "Ada lagi?"

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah, ada sesuatu di sprei ranjang kami pagi ini." ujar Jungkook skeptis. Tangannya mengepal ragu-ragu. "Aku yakin sekali itu bukan air ataupun _ompol_. Kau tahu _hyung_ , semacam seperti setelah kau... _mimpi basah_?"

Kalau Jimin nyaris menyemburkan _cola_ yang baru saja diteguknya, Yoongi tetap terdiam tenang. Pemuda itu hanya mengusap keningnya lelah; tampak sedang berpikir sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menghela napas dan berbisik pelan,

"Jimin, berapa usia Taehyung sekarang?"

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tidak bisa tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang mengerat selimutnya erat. Dua jam setelah mengobrol bebeberapa _hal_ yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, ia kembali ke kamar. Yoongi dan Jimin ada di kamar sebelah, memutuskan menginap setelah obrolan mereka selesai dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat.

Dan sekarang jam digital di atas nakasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat duapuluh menit tapi Jungkook benar-benar belum bisa tertidur. Ia bergerak tidak bisa tenang saat pikirannya terus bekerja memikirkan obrolannya dengan Yoongi dan Jimin tadi.

Jungkook mengira ia sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang mutan itu mengingat Taehyung sudah tinggal di apartemennya lebih dari sepuluh bulan. Tetapi nyatanya hal-hal penting seperti 'siklus _sialan'_ itu ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Jungkook berbaring miring menghadap Taehyung yang juga sedang berbaring miring menghadapnya. Mutan itu tampak tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya, lelehan keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya dan lehernya yang bahkan membuat _collar_ oranyenya ikut basah. Padahal Jungkook yakin kalau ia sudah menurunkan suhu pendingin di ruang kamarnya.

Jungkook nyaris terjingkat saat mutan itu mencengkram lengannya tiba-tiba. Jari-jari lentik itu gemetar saat mencengkramnya dan bibirnya yang pucat menggigil hebat.

Jungkook panik setengah mati. Bingung harus melakukan apa, terlebih saat suara mutan itu terdengar begitu lirih dan merana ketika berbisik, " _H-hyung_...hiks, t-tolong...ngggg..."

.

.

 _"Heat?" Alis Jungkook terangkat naik. Ia mengerjap sesaat, "apa itu heat?"_

 _"Siklus yang dialami oleh setiap mutan yang baru saja beralih menuju ke kedewasaan. Kau tahu, seperti heat pada wanita..?" Jimin yang menjelaskan. Pemuda bermata sipit itu terkekeh. "Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti apa itu heat pada wanita 'kan? Kecuali kalau otakmu sudah rusak karena terlalu banyak bermain virtual maid."_

 _"Sialan." Jungkook melempar satu bantal sofanya untuk Jimin yang segera ditangkap oleh pemuda itu dengan mudah._

 _"Seperti yang sudah Jimin jelaskan," Yoongi mengintrupsi. Ia berdehem pelan, "tapi pada kasus mutan, lebih seperti pada hewan yang sedang...ehm, musim kawin?" Ia meringis, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Taehyung akan tersiksa di hari-hari heatnya yang datang dalam beberapa bulan sekali. Seperti yang kau katakan barusan; sensitif, agresif, mood swing dan mimpi basah_ — _semua itu tanda-tanda heat. Taehyung akan memasuki tahap-tahap menuju remaja setelah setahun lalu menanggalkan kategori kitten. Well, semacam ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan usia kitten dalam arti yang sebenarnya."_

 _Jungkook terdiam mendengarkan. Ia mengusap keningnya tak mengerti. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?"_

 _"Satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya," Jeda sebentar untuk Jimin menarik napas. "Kau harus menyetubuhinya."_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook menggerang frustasi saat mutan itu terus begerak-gerak gelisah. Seluruh wajahnya memerah penuh dengan peluh dan air mata.

" _H-hyung..._ hiks..."

"Hei, Tae- _ah_ , kau dengar aku?" Jungkook menepuk pipinya lembut. Mutan itu hanya terus menggeleng, matanya terbuka sayu dan kedua bola mata cokelatnya berkilat dikuasai nafsu.

"Tolong...engg..."

Jungkook meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Umpatnya bingung. Ia tidak tega menatap mutan itu yang terus mengeliat tersiksa.

Puncaknya saat Taehyung mencakar tubuhnya sendiri dan berteriak memanggil namanya, "Jungkook- _hyung_ , _jebalhh..._ "

Saran gila Jimin sempat melintas dipikirannya, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu;

 _Haruskah_?

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Endingnya terserah kalian mau gimanaaa...selamat berfantasi! /ditendang :"D

Saya awam banget sama fiksi _hybrid_ begini, seriusan. Cuma beberapa biji(?) fic about hybrid yg pernah saya baca dan cuma satu yg pernah nyinggung siklus 'heat' hiks. Saya udh cari referensi tapi ngga ketemuuu TAT jadi maaf kalo kalian merasa aneh sama penjelasan atau penggambaran Tae yang lg dlm masa heat :(

 **I'm appreciate review muuuchhhh!**  
(Nice reader always leave a feedback!)

Thx for reading! :)) (I'm sorry for typo yeah..)

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Omake]

Jungkook mencengkram garpu dan sendoknya dengan erat. Di hadapannya _steak_ lembut yang lezat buatan mutan _nya_ seolah terabaikan, pikirannya penuh dengan hal _bejat_ yang dilakukannya semalam.

Bahkan Min Yoongi melemparnya dengan _CD_ Bigbang koleksinya saat ia masih berkelana di alam mimpi pagi-pagi sekali tadi, menarik telinganya dengan tidak berperikemanusiannya. Omelan berisik Yoongi bahkan tidak berkurang saat melihat ia yang mempertahankan ekspresi bodohnya karena masih _shock_ dengan kelakuan _bejat_ apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

Ia menarik selimutnya dengan heboh dan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan dramatis pada sandaran kasur. Jungkook yakin sekali kalau Jimin tidak ada di sana dengan wajah memerahnya dan pandangan menggoda yang pemuda itu layangkan padanya, Yoongi akan melemparkan album _deluxe_ yang beratnya mencapai tiga kilo itu pada kepalanya.

Setengah menggeram, Jungkook berusaha fokus pada makanannya. Menyuapkan seiris daging ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya lamat-lamat sekali.

"Apa tidak enak?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah malu-malu dan kedua bola mata yang berbinar polos.

Jungkook tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Taehyung tampak biasa saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya semalam. Bahkan mutan itu sempat ikut menahan Yoongi yang hendak _membunuhnya_ tadi pagi. Menggerung lembut padanya dan terus saja menatapnya malu-malu.

"Mengerti tidak dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Taehyung mengangguk malu-malu.

Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Mengacak surai rambutnya berkali-kali.

"M-memang kenapa? _Hyung_ tidak mau ya punya _kitten_ dariku?" Taehyung membersit sedih, jemari lentiknya memilin fabrik lembut sweater yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Tapi kau bahkan masih seperti _kitten_!" Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kesal. "Aku baru akan merintis usahaku dari nol lewat perusahaan _appa_ , t-tapi—kalau kau hamil, apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Aku dan _baby_ bisa menemani _hyung_ , hehehehe..."

Secara mental Jungkook akan menghantamkan wajahnya ke atas meja mendengar penuturan penuh kepolosan itu. Tapi Jungkook kemudian hanya menghela napas, baru menyadari betapa brengseknya ia yang sempat berpikiran sempit. Bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggung jawab penuh pada apapun yang sudah ia lakukan.

Menghela napasnya, Jungkook berujar penuh kesungguhan, "Kalau memang kau hamil anakku nanti..."

Kedua matanya menatap Taehyung yang balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar antusias dan sekilas tampak begitu lugu yang membuat rasa bersalah menyergapnya.

"...aku harus menyiapkan diri menjadi Papa, benar?"

.

.

.

 **Beneran end yeaaaaayyyy** /ditimpuk panci/

Makasih udh baca ^_^


End file.
